He's alive!
by CrazyHellsingVampire
Summary: Ryuk lied about the death note and regrets it later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own death note….or L. *cries*

Note: this fanfic is for the poor fan girls who cried their eyes out for L when he died. I tried my hardest to make it in character. I hope u like it^^

* * *

In the shinigami realm

Ryuk stood before the king of the shinigami, wondering what he had done this time. After a long moment of silence, the king spoke." Ryuk, you have broken the most important rule of the shinigami." You refused to tell your human the truth about what happens to the humans who's names are written in the death note."

Ryuk rolled his eyes. He was tired of the constant lectures from the annoying ruler of the death gods. He

just wanted to eat an apple. "So, what's the problem?" Asked Ryuk. "I forgot to tell a serial killer that he's not really killing his victims. Ooh…big mistake."

The shinigami king glared at him. "You didn't forget. We shinigami live by that rule. Why didn't you tell the truth?" Ryuk was getting tired of explaining his motives. "He looked entertaining! Do you honestly believe that he would have stuck around if I said "And by the way, your not really changing the world by killing evil criminals. Your just trapping their souls in the note book."

"Ryuk, you realize what's going to happen now that your humans dead." stated the shinigami king. "Yeah, yeah. The criminals he 'killed' will be waking up. And that includes L. this ought to get interesting." said Ryuk as a wide grin spread across his face, showing his dangerously sharp teeth. Unfortunately, the shinigami king did not find this matter to be interesting at all.

"Ryuk, you are here by banished to the human world until this mess you have created is fixed."

"Screw you." Said Ryuk as he slipped through the portal leading to the human world.

**In the human world**

Matsuda went to go pay a visit to L's grave. It was a dreary day and the graveyard was surrounded by a blanket of fog. This didn't really help the paranoid Matsuda who had watched some sickeningly graphic horror movies the other night, and his appearance showed it.

His eyes were blood shot from having been deprived of sleep due to the nasty images of _The ring _or _30 days of night _flashing through his mind. He was unbelievably pail. Almost as bad (probably worse) than L when he was still alive. And he jumped out of fear to every noise. To put it simply, he was the walking apocalypse.

As he reached Ls grave, he began crying. L was somewhat like a brother to him and seeing him die was just too much. All of his anger was clearly known on that one fateful day when Near had solved the Kira case. All of his sanity slowly slipped away as sickening thoughts began to cross his mind.

That the entire time, Kira was right there next to him. Killing people the entire time! Immense anger surged through him as he pulled the trigger, sending three or four bullets ripping through Raito's flesh. It was as though something was possessing him. This was something he would never so if he was sane.

Now, Raito was dead and Matsuda didn't feel even the smallest sympathy for him. Matsuda stood before Ls grave, lost in his thoughts, while in the coffin, a seemingly dead L lied.

L woke with a start, crashing his head on the lid of the coffin. he was somewhat confused.

"Hmm? What is this peculiar object that I seem to be trapped in? " wondered L as he rubbed the bump that was beginning to form on his head, when suddenly everything made sense to him.

"Ah. This must be my coffin. Stated L." Now, where did I put that knife." L searched all of his pockets.

Nothing.

After stopping to think for a little while, he ran his fingers through his raven black hair and pulled out a shining silver dagger. He began shoving it through the lid of the coffin, breaking it off piece by piece. Then, when that was finished, he began digging his way through the soil, when finally, he saw a glimpse of light and pushed his way out of his grave.

While this was all happening, Matsuda blankly stared at the grave, wondering what was going on as something seemed to be pushing through the dirt. Just before he convinced himself that it was his imagination, L burst through the ground, sending Matsuda falling backward from surprise, screaming in panic.

Ls expression was blank as he looked at Matsuda. "Why Matsuda, how nice to see you again." Said L as he stuck his thumb in his mouth. Matsuda's mouth dropped open, his eyes were widened in shock. "B-but….I….you….you were….and then….how….what…w-what the hell is going on?!" Screamed Matsuda.

"I will explain everything later. Do you happen to have anything that contains sugar?" Asked L. Matsuda reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, timidly holding it out to L. L thanked him and quickly opened the wrapper.

As he began eating the candy bar, he noticed that Matsuda was shaking uncontrollably." Why are you frightened of me? I wouldn't harm you in any way…..though you should be concerned about Raito. Once I meet him, he shall be the one lying lifelessly in a coffin." Said L as he viciously sunk his teeth into the candy bar out of anger.

"Umm…Ryuzaki….he already is." Said Matsuda. "I beg your pardon." answered L. "Raito was killed a few weeks ago. Near caught him. You were right to have suspected him. He was Kira." stated Matsuda. L looked pleased and surprised all at once.

"Is that so?" Asked L. "And who might have killed him?"

"Umm…I did, Ryuzaki. I shot him." Answered Matsuda.

"Very well done." Said L as he continued to enjoy the chocolate bar. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. He dropped the candy and began running through the grave yard as though he was looking for something.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda was confused.

"Tell me, Matsuda. Where was Mello buried?" demanded L.

"O-over there. Ryuzaki, what's going on!?" asked Matsuda.

L found a grave stone that read Miheal Keal and pressed his ear against the wet soil. After a few seconds, he pulled the dagger out of is pocket and began to use it as a shovel to quickly dig through the grave, not caring that every scoop of dirt was landing on his frightened, confused friend.

"L tell me what's going on!" Begged Matsuda.

L ignored him. "Matsuda, do you have more of those chocolate bars?" Asked L as he continued to dig.

"Yes, how come?" Asked Matsuda.

"Because Mello will most likely be hungry once we get him out of here." Said L. Matsuda's confusion quickly faded as L dug deeper. He now understood what L heard when he pressed his ear against the grave earlier.

It was Mello's screams.

Matsuda began to panic as L pushed the remaining dirt off of Mello's coffin.

"R-Ryuzaki! How is this even possible!?" Shouted Matsuda as he ran over to the coffin.

"Don't ask questions! Help me pry the lid off!" demanded an impatient L.

Matsuda helped L shove the dagger underneath the lid and tore it off of its hinges. Inside the coffin was a Pale, shivering Mello.

"L?" asked Mello in a weak, raspy whisper.

"Mello, how long have you been awake?" asked L in a firm tone.

"T-two frickin d-days." answered Mello.

"I thought so." said L as he handed the chocolate to Mello who shoved the entire thing into his mouth at once. Once he finished it, he begged for them to get him out of his coffin.

Matsuda and L grabbed his arms and gently pulled him out. "Lets go back to the task force. I'm sure Near would be pleased to see you." said L. And for once, Mello didn't scowl at the sound of Nears name. He actually seemed to be excited to see his old rival again. Together, L and Matsuda helped Mello walk to Matsuda's car.

CLIFF HANGER!!

**Well, this was the first chapter. Tell me what u think. And if I get enough positive reviews and comments, I will start on the next chapter^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.

Note: Sorry it took so long 2 update. My computer went insane and it took a little while to fix it. And thanks to Loverly Light and Mregent .2 for pointing out my mistakes and I assure you, they have been fixed. So enjoy the fanfic and same as the last chapter, if I receive some more reviews, I will continue^_0

** Reunited**

Near sat in his comfy office chair, putting together a puzzle for the fourteenth time in a row as he waited for Matsuda's return. Near and Matsuda were the only ones in the task force that hadn't been killed or quit out of the fear of being killed.

About five seconds after he put in the last piece of the puzzle, the door creaked open, reviling Matsuda and the two 'dead' detectives.

Near greeted Matsuda as he spun his chair in their direction, instantly cut off by the sight of L.

"M-Matsuda! What did you do to him?!" shouted near, almost falling out of his chair.

"Wait! Near, I can explain!" panicked Matsuda. But before he could say anything more, Near began freaking out, a sight in which neither Matsuda or L had ever seen before.

"How is this possible?! This is highly illogical! Did you clone him?! Have you used some sort of black magic on him?! Oh my god! I've been living with a warlock this entire time?!" screeched Near.

This long line of questions coming out of Nears mouth sent Matsuda into a strange trance like state, almost as if his brain stopped working.

"Please calm down, Near. I will explain everything." said L as he took a seat in Matsuda's chair like nothing unusual had ever happened.

L began to spin around his chair out of amusement as Near starred him with burning anxiety, waiting for an explanation.

Near, it seems as though we had made a terrible mistake about the kira case. Said L, almost squealing with joy at the sight of a big box of powdered donuts sitting on Nears desk.

"What do you mean?" asked Near, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, there is a 89.9 percent chance that the shinigami lied to Raito about the death note. I believe that it doesn't kill its victims but instead, traps their souls inside of it until the kira is killed." said L as he finished off a donut, licking his fingers afterwards.

" Oh. I suppose that would make sense……umm….L…is there…more of you?" asked Near.

This question made Ls face light up more than the donuts had.

" Why, I believe so, Near." said L as he set the box of donuts on the desk and spun his chair in Matsuda's direction.

" Matsuda, where is he? " asked L. Matsuda let out a deep sigh.

" I tried to get him to come in here." said Matsuda in a very exhausted tone.

"What was the result?" asked L.

" He said that fuckin hell would freeze over before he came in here." said Matsuda, who was trying to sensor Mello's reaction as much as possible.

"Matsuda, I've never heard that sort of language from you." said L, wondering what was wrong with his very depressed looking friend.

Finally, Matsuda lost it. "IM TALKING TO A FRIEND WHO DIED DAYS AGO! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD BE A LITTLE BIT STRESSED OUT!?" shouted Matsuda, his tone of voice temporarily shocking L.

All three of the detectives starred at each other in complete silence. After a while, L held out the box of donuts to Matsuda who hesitantly took it.

" Way to try and cheer someone up." whispered Near.

L sighed, got up from his chair and walked out of the room, coming back with Mello seconds later.

Nears mouth dropped open at the sight of his old rival.

" M-Mello?" said Near as he continuously looked him over to see if it was really him.

"Umm….hey, Near." said Mello who was shyly looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Mello almost fell backwards when Near jumped out of his chair, ran up to Mello, and hugged him.

Mello returned the hug, leaving Matsuda confused as they both began crying.

" I thought they hated each other." said Matsuda, soft enough that the two crying detectives couldn't hear him.

" Of course not. They have always been best friends. The competition between them was merely an act of hiding any signs of weakness." whispered L.

"Really." whispered Matsuda.

" And to prove to each other that they were better than the other." continued L as he bit down on his thumb.

Matsuda looked at Mello and Near who were still hugging and crying.

" I'm so glad that you're here." cried Near.

" Me too." said Mello as tears trickled down his cheeks.

" Do you want to know the down side of this situation?" asked Near.

" Yeah, what?" asked Mello

" Tomorrow we're going to end up hating each other again!" sobbed Near.

This truthful statement made the two detectives cry harder.

L took the box of donuts away from Matsuda and sat back down in the chair. As he began to eat another donut, he suddenly remembered Watari, which sent the most unpleasant of thoughts crossing his mind.

L dropped his donut and ran out of the room.

"Ryuzaki? What's wrong?" asked Matsuda.

" I'll be right back!" shouted L.

Another door slammed, leaving the three remaining detectives confused and worried.

**Well, here's the second chapter. Again, Im sorry that it took so long to update. I promise that the next chapter will not take as long. Plz tell me what u think^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own death note and blah blah blah.

Note: Enjoy the chapter, thanks to all who reviewed and im very sorry about how long it took for the update!

** Shinigami confrontation**

"What the hell is going on?" wondered Mello as he let go of Near and opened the door, about to go follow L.

" I don't think you'd want to do that." said Near as he pushed Mello aside, slamming the door shut and guarding it like there was a zombie in the other room.

" Damn it, Near! What the hell is your problem?!" hissed Mello as he pushed Near away from the door, sending Near crashing to the ground.

" Would you, for once just trust me?" asked Near as he sat up and began to rub a bruise that was forming on the side of his head.

" Why the hell would I do that, you crazy bastard?" hissed Mello.

"Mello, I would appreciate it if you didn't use such profanity around me. And more importantly, how come YOU are calling ME crazy? If I've not mistaken, it was YOU who had just come out of a coffin, alive and breathing after being dead for six months. So answer me this, exactly who do you think would be the crazy one in here?"

"Damn it, just tell me why your being so fucking annoying." Growled Mello.

"I would tell you if you would stop using profanity so often. " said Near, almost smirking as he saw the corner of Mello's eye twitch.

The two stared at each other in complete silence when finally, Mello let go of the door handle and said "Aw, screw it. Its not worth it. I don't even want to know."

Mello let out a heavy sigh out of frustration and sat in Matsuda's chair where L had once been, screaming as he glanced to the left, where Matsuda was staring at him in complete awe.

"Holy shit!" shouted Mello, falling out of his chair. " I forgot you were even in here!"

"Mello, what did I say about the profanity?" asked Near

"Screw you." hissed Mello as he stood up, set the chair back up and sat in it once again. Mello had been thinking about something ever since he had entered the building that they were currently in. finally, he decided to confront Near.

" I'm sorry, Near. I've just been having some real depressing thoughts lately, I guess they're just beginning to irritate me."

"What sort of depressing thoughts would that be?" asked Near

" Its Matt. I've been thinking…he hadn't been killed with the death note, so he isn't coming back to life like me and L." said Mello.

" Oh…so _that's_ the problem. I understand why you would be so upset." said Near as he sat on the floor next to the chair that Mello was sitting in.

" Yeah…Would you fricken say something already?!" shouted Mello as he turned in the direction that Matsuda was standing. "you're starting to creep me out!"

" Oh…umm…sorry." answered Matsuda.

"Geez." sighed Mello as he looked back in Nears direction, becomming even more creeped out at the fact that Near wasn't looking at Matsuda and him, he was staring at a corner by the door they were once fighting in front of. His eyes grew wide in shock when he realized Near was staring at was a shinigami.

" Why the hell are you here?" demanded Mello. The shinigami chuckled and walked in Mello's direction.

" I'm the shinigami who's been following kira around the whole time. The king of the shinigami sent me back to here to fix the mess that Kira left behind and I thought, 'Why not visit my old friends at the task force?"

"So go fix the fucking mess already!" shouted Mello.

" I'm afraid I can't do that." answered Ryuk.

"Damn it, why not?!" demanded Mello.

" Kira killed to many criminals and their bodys are buried all over the world. I only have to supervise until they all kill each other."

" How do you suppose they will end up killing each other?" asked Near.

"Eat each other, probably. They usually are really hungry when they wake up. The scary thing is, zombies are cold and rotting, and the victims of the death note crave living human flesh."

"A-are you fucking serious?" squeaked Mello.

" Yep. The only advantage the humans have on them are that they hate sunlight, so they usually only hunt at night. The humans will have time to hide from them by then."

" What are they, fucking vampires?" asked Mello.

" Nope. Actually, they're completely different. And another important detail to the whole hiding thing is that they will happily tear through a building that a person happens to be living in Because they happen to be able to smell blood from any distance. Your going to need a lot of metal surrounding your house if you want to survive."

"Oh my God! Its just like the movie _I am legend._" squeaked Matsuda.

"Exactly." said Ryuk.

" So when is this whole thing going to start?" asked Near.

" It will most likely be tonight. So If you have any friends outside, I suggest you go get them. And you should probably let a news reporter know about this problem so they can let the whole world know. You already have Metal surrounding the building that you're in, so there's no need to worry about that detail." answered Ryuk.

"Okay, how much time do we have left?" asked Mello.

" forty five minutes." answered Ryuk.

" Shit!" shouted Mello. "Near! You go get L, I'll go tell a news reporter!" Near already gone and looking for L by the time Mello told him what he was going to do.

" And what about me?" asked Matsuda.

" Umm…Oh! I know what you could do!" answered Mello.

" Yes! What?! I'll do anything!" pleaded Matsuda.

" You get the task of finishing these donuts." Answered Mello as he shoved the box that L had dropped earlier into Matsuda's arms.

" But I-" Mello cut Matsuda off.

" Shut up and eat the damn donuts!" shouted Mello.

Matsuda crawled under his desk and began shoving donuts into his mouth as Mello ran out of the room with Ryuk following behind him.

" Who ever thought a horror movie could be this much fun?" thought Ryuk.

**Im really sorry about the amount it took me to update. **

**Please tell me what you think^_^**


End file.
